It's Jin's Fault!
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: If you want a place to stay, you have to travel with us. Jin's spell backfires, and he, Touya and Shishi Wakamaru are stuck on Elibe! The latter two aren't very happy about it... JinxPriscillaxTouya love triangle!
1. Jin's Spell

**Woo! A crossover of my two favorite series: FE and YYH! Yay! Lol, I'm trying not to put much humor in this...which is kind of a big accomplishment for me. I may make some typos because I'm listenong to music, so please pay them no mind. :)

* * *

**

He had been practicing it for weeks. He had now learned to perfect it, so he wanted to show it off. He walked down one of the long corridors to an average wooden door. He knocked on it, before stepping in with a creak on the floorboards. He walked up to his sleeping victim, and greeted him kindly.

"_Hey Touya!_ Guess what?"

The one identified as Touya rolled out of bed with a start, followed by a THUD. He looked up at his new roommate, rubbing his head. Ever since he moved in with Jin to save money, he'd been in his own private hell. Jin was loud and way too cheerful for his taste. Arr.

"What do you want, Jin?" the ice master asked, frustrated with his new friend.

"I perfected tha' move!"

"Youm mean the teleporting winds?" Touya queried.

"Yup!" Jin replied cheerfully. "And ye know what?"

"...Oh no...what?"

"I invited Shishi over to watch too!"

"You didn't!"

"Aye! I did!" the Irish ninja smiled from end to end, ears twitching proudly. Touya's eye was twitching more though. He looked like he was going to throttle Jin; Shishi Wakamaru had kind of a bad attitude.

Jin's ears perked upas he heard a loud bang at the door.

"He's here!" Jin literally flew to the door and flung it open.

"'Ay, Shishi! You--" he opened his eyes to reveal a man holdng a hot, good-smelling box. Jin shyly drooped to the ground.

"Hi, Jack, uh..."

"Here's Touya's pizza."

"Oh," Touya said, cutting in. "That's mine." He handed the pizza guy a couple of bills. "Thanks." and with that, he shut the door and opened the box.

Five seconds after Touya did this, there was a small bang and a yelp as there was a louder bang at the door. This time Jin utilized the peep hole on the door and looked through it.

"Shishi!" yelled Jin, flinged the door open, almost taking it off its hinges.

"Crap!" muttered Touya. Shishi stepped in and sniffed the air.

"Pizza?"

"Touya's got it."

"Ah. Now, why did you call me here?" Shishi narrowed his eyes a bit.

"To show ye this! Touya, put the pizza down and watch!"

Touya swallowed his bite of pizza and set it down on the empty part of the box reluctantly and muttrered, "This is gonna go wrong somehow..."

Jin chanted several words before moving his hands into several Shinobi-style positions (think Naruto-style, lol), turning around and doing it a different way before turning back around and slowly spreading his hands apart, muttering a Japanese chant over and over again. A large swirl of wind formed between his hands. Touya and Shishi both put their forearms above their eyes to protect them from some of the flying debris. Soom Jin spread his arms fiercely and there was a large flash...

And then nothingness...

* * *

_Is this my life flashing before my eyes...or is it but an illusion?_

"Hey, I think the redhead's wakin' up!" yelled a booming, deep voice.

"Huh? Aye, me head..." Jin muttered groggily, rising and rubbing his head. He looked around and saw people dressed in armor and with weapons.

"Aye!" yelled Jin. "It's th' Dark Tournament all over again!"

"The wha-?" a girl with green braids and a green bandana asked confused.

"Th' Dark Tournament," Jin repeated. He sighed. "Lost t' Urameshi that day...my, my my..."

"We don't know what the heck you're talking about!" a pink ponytailed girl yelled at the wind ninja.

"Of course ye don't. Ye weren't there."

"What's THAT supposed to mean!"

"It means it'd b' easier t' understand if ye were there," Jin said, rubbing her head.

"AHH!" yelled the girl. "Now I've got bedhead! AUGH!" she stormed off in a huff.

"Thanks a lot!" a purple-haired boy with a red cloak got on his knees as if he was praying.

"Jin, SHUT UP!" yelled Shishi, getting up and rubbing his head as Jin had done.

"But I wasn't th'un yellin'," Jin said, looking at his birdie friend.

"Well, whoever's talking oughta shut up," Shishi murmured.

"She left," the purple haired boy pointed out. "This guy messed up her hair."

Shishi narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"What year are we in?" he changed the subject.

"Age of the war between human and dragon," a young man with scraggly red hair and red and blue armor replied. He appeared to be the leader. Unfortunately Touya was awake through all of this, and shot up once he heard this. Shishi and Touya turned to Jin verryyy slowly.

"Jin..." Shishi said, horns beginning to show.

"Where..." Touya said through gritted teeth,

"Did..."

"You..."

"Take..."

"Us!" the two finished simultaneously.

"Hehehe..." Jin said nervously. "I...heh...musta...uh...backfired, ha..."

Shishi was pissed now.

He lept over on top of Jin, grabbed him by the throat and started shaking him violently, yelling profanities that couldn't be put even in an adults-only fic...in different languages as well as English and Japanese. Obviously Shishi was bilingual. (O.o...never woulda thought...) Everyone gasped as Shishi banged Jin's head against the bed he was on (It was wood, so it prolly hurt like HELL), and several stupid people attempted to stop him. Jin's face was turning red as Touya grabbed Shishi's arms, and in a split-second, they turned to ice. Shishi gasped and glared at him.

"What the hell was that!" his hands released poor Jin as several people rushed to help him. A shy girl with red hair looked at him. "D-Do you need healing?" she asked nervously. "I'm here to help..."

Jin looked her in the eye sharply. She jumped a little but he smiled softly.

"Ye remind me a' someone I know...she was a little shy...an' a healer, jus' like you...bu' ye look nothing alike..."

The girl smiled and helped him up. "M-My name's Priscilla, I'm a troubadour, what's yours?"

"As ye may have heard, mah name's Jin, I'm a wind ninja, that be Touya, an' ice master, an' that's Shishi Wakamaru, Shishi fer short, he's a bird samurai with a notoriously shor' temper."

"Nice to meet you," she said, trying to speak to the latter two, but they were too busy bickering at one another about Jin.

"Anyway, nice t' meet ye, Priscilla," Jin gave her a hearty pat on the back. Priscilla blushed as red as her hair.

What was with this guy...?

"hey," said the guy who pointed out that Jin was waking up. "If you want food and a place to stay you'll have to travel with us...it won't be easy I tell ya."

Jin looked at the guy nervously.

How was he supposed to explain this to Shishi and Toy?

* * *

**Oh my. I've done something cute. This story has kind of a slightly lower priority, so I won't update as often.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Dream Flower Pollen

**Wow! So...many...reviews...I must respond! (J/k)**

**Ravestar Ikina-Yeah. I'm like that...I sometimes just jump to stuff, lol.**

**Tenshi no Koori- HERE is your update:)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I thhought I wouldn't get any, this is a weird idea I've been tinkering with, and it comes to life here!**

**Hiei: Sami doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kurama: If she did, Me, Hiei, Touya, Shishiwakamaru and Jin would be her prisoners.

* * *

**

Jin looked at the bickerers nervously, hoping they wouldn't be too mad at him.

"G-Guys...?"

"WHY SHOULD I!" yelled Shishi, death-glaring at Touya.

"Guys?" Jin spoke up a little more.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEGINNING TO PISS ME OFF!"

"GUYS!" yelled Jin. The two looked at him, seething.

"What!"

"Um...see, I musta gottin' hit on th' head while we got here, and, well...I don' remembuh hot t' get back. And if we want somewhere t'stay we...have t' be soldiers in a war."

The two looked to him as if he were crazy.

"What?"

"That's right!" the blue-haired man gruffly stepped in. "You're both goin' to war. Understand?"

Touya and Shishi blinked, before Touya folded his arms across his chest. "Fine," he replied, turning his head. "We've gotten in some pretty good fights, so they were basically training for this right? Besides, kicking bad guys' asses is a healthy way for Shishi to release excess anger."

"Hey!"

"He's got a point there Shishi!" Jin grinned as if this was all a good thing. Then Touya looked at Jin, still turned away.

"This is your fault," he scowled calmly. "You will pay when we get back home."

Jin gulped.

"And," said the redheaded boy from earlier, "we were getting ready to leave. I'm Eliwood, the leader of this army. And this is Martin, our tactician. Come on, we're leaving."

After they folded the tent everyone was on their way.

Everyone was walking with the exception of a pegasus rider, a few riders on horseback, and, of course, Jin, who was floating. Or in this case, backflipping and circling around in excitement.

"So when do we fight?" he asked excitedly.

"When we find someone _to _fight," Eliwood replied. Might as well get you three acquainted with everyone. (These sequences are always hard...but it's pretty early in the game, but I have Canas, yay! ) But just for now, this is my lifelong friend, Hector." he looked over at the blue-haired man.

Jin flew over and shook his hand vigorously. "Good ta meetcha!" he cried. (CoughKaguracough)

"Good to meet you too," Hector replied, awfully cheerfully.

"'Ey Hector," Jin said. "I've been waitin' t'try 'iss on Touya fer awhile now, I know it may be kinda rude, but I've been practicin'!"

"As long as you're not setting him on fire I'm fine," Hector whispered.

"What are you two muttering about?" Shishi asked curiously. He wanted in.

"Watch 'iss." Jin grabbed Touya by the shoulders.

"JIN!" he yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Seeya later!" Jin shouted as he tossed Touya up. He landed a few feet away from where the front people were on the trail, which was going uphill. A young man emerged from the small crowd of slightly snickering people. He was wearing a green cloak and he had jet-black hair.

"You okay?" he asked, obviously concerned for Touya's safety.

"Yeah," Touya said, getting up. "I think he may have done something to my shoulder though."

"Hey, Priscilla!" he called.

The familiar redheaded girl walked through on her horse. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could heal this man's shoulder?"

"Which shoulder?" she asked shyly.

"My left shoulder," he pointed out.

"So your name's Priscilla?" Touya asked, blushing a little.

"Yes," the girl replied, blushing the same. "And yours?"

"Touya," he replied.

"So who threw you? I know it couldn't be that kind man Jin...was it Hector?" she asked as she brought her staff down. There was a bright blue light, and Touya's shoulder felt numb for a second. Then it felt normal.

"Um, I'll be right back." he ran back to Jin. "Let me on your shoulders," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to do something." Jin crouched onto the ground and hoisted Touya onto his shoulders. He flew several feet into the air. Touya reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack that appeared to be holding about half a pound of something. "I'm gonna be using this a lot..." Touya muttered as he pulled some powder out of the bag.

"Whuzzat?" asked Jin.

"Dream Flower Pollen to erase memories. Kurama gave me a whole bunch since I can't handle you two." he threw it out and it sheeted the area at...well, a really far distance!

"You will all forget that Jin threw me, and you will forget all that happened in the past...twenty minutes. Okay Jin, you can let me down now." he tied the bag shut and put t in his pocket. Jin flew down and let Touya off.

Hector looked at Touya. "Do you remember what just happened?" he asked.

"Yeah," Touya replied, "we walked."

This wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
